Rubia
by SheenaBlack
Summary: OS : Pensées de Draco aprés la dernière bataille...


_**Rubia**_

**o0o0o0o**

Je les ai trahi, je les ai tous trahi. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas, peut être pour elle, surement pour elle, je l'aimai tant, je l'aime toujours d'ailleurs.

Je leur ai fourni les informations dont ils avaient besoin pour gagner, pour vaincre.

Je me suis aussi battu a leur coté, et pourtant Dieu sais que je les déteste tous autant qu'ils sont.

Mais il était hors de question que je sois comme mon père : son petit toutou, bien obéissant. Non je voulais une vie bien a moi, une vie avec elle. Je voulais être maître de mes choix, et je l'es était.

Et ils ont vaincus, St Potter l'a tué, mais combien sont mort dans cette bataille, trop sont mort, beaucoup trop.

o0o0o0o

Maintenant, on est tous réunit dans le Grande Salle et ils fêtent la victoire, ils sont heureux.

J'ai envie de hurler, de leur hurler, qu'à l'extérieur il y a les corps de leurs amis, de leurs familles, de leurs amants. Ils n'ont pas le droit d'être aussi heureux. Leur joie est complètement écoeurante.

Apparemment je ne suis pas le seul a le penser, Potter est prés de moi, pourtant on s'est toujours détesté, tellement différent et semblable. On est tout les deux assis au sol est on rumine, on rumine ce que l'on a fait, lui, il a tuer Voldemort, Tom Elvis Jedusor n'est plus, j'ai du mal a m'y faire, lui aussi je crois ; et moi, moi je rumine parce que j'ai assassiné mon père. Ohh, non pas de sang froid, non je me suis défendu et même si je le détestai, c'était mon père. Je suis le dernier des Malfoy.

Il faut que je sorte ou je vais finir par leur vomir mon dégoût au visage.

Je me tourne vers Potter, je n'avais pas vu qu'il était bléssé. Il a la lévre et l'arcade ouverte, et une magnifique balafre sur la jour, une de plus.

**_Hep ! St Potter, tu sors avec moi. J'ai pas envie d'être ici mais j'ai pas envie d'être seul, et toi c'est pareil je crois._**

_**Oui, j'arrive, attend je vais les prévenir.**_

**_Au non, hors de question, sinon ils vont pas nous lâcher._**

Je l'attrape par la manche et je l'entraîne dehors.

o0o0o0o

_**Au mon Dieu, je… **_

Je ne peux rien dire d'autre, on est debout, tout les deux cote a cote. Le parc de Poudlard est ravagé, mais merde comment ils arrivent à faire la fête à l'intérieur. Ici c'est le Chaos. Les arbres ont été déracinés par les géants, se qui sont encore debout, brûlent.

Et devant nous, c'est un champ de mort qui s'étant, mangemorts et membres de la Résistance, sont la étendus a nos pieds, mort.

Je vois Potter du coin de l'œil, il pleure, moi aussi, je crois. Je ne peux pas retenir mes larmes. Mais qui ne pleurerait pas devant ce spectacle morbide. Les robes noires et argentées sont mélangées. Le sang se mélange à la boue. Certains ont combattus au coté de celui ou celle qu'il aimait et son mort main dans la main.

Et elle est là, Rubia, celle pour qui j'ai trahi ma famille, oui maintenant j'en suis sur, c'est pour elle que j'ai fait tout ca.. Elle est étendue les bras en croix, au pied des marches, ses long cheveux noir étalés autour de sa tête comme une auréole, ses magnifiques yeux gris ouvert, contemplant le ciel qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais voir.

Pourquoi me l'a-t-on volé, pourquoi est-elle morte, elle avait promis de sans sortir.

Je suis a genoux prés d'elle je sais pas comment je suis arrivé ici, je pleure, je pourrais plus jamais arrêter de pleurer je crois. Je lui cris de ne pas me laisser, de revenir, que la vie sera meilleure maintenant, qu'elle ne dois pas partir, qu'elle n'est plus obligée de faire sans blanc.

Qu'est ce que c'est ? Potter me relève, et ramène en haut des marches. C'est a peine si je peux encore marcher.

_**Je suis…désolé, Draco.**_

_**Pas autant que moi Potter, pas autant que moi.**_

Du bruit derrière nous, j'ai même pas envie de savoir qui c'est, je la regarde c'est tout. Rien d'autre ne compte à par elle. Je veux ne jamais oublier ses traits, son visage si fin, ses yeux couleur orage et ses cheveux noirs comme la nuit. Et son sourire, figé a jamais.

Non je ne pourrais jamais l'oublié, c'est elle qui m'a ramener dans la droit chemin comme on dit, et pour ça je l'aimerai toujours et jamais je ne l'oublierai. Comment pourrai-je l'oublier ? C'est elle qui m'a redonné goût à la vie.

Une voix s'élève, non en fait elle doit parler depuis longtemps mais je n'écoutais pas, perdu dans mes pensées.

…**_il faudra beaucoup de courage et de temps pour tout reconstruire. C'est horrible que la folie d'un homme puisse causer tant de mort, tellement de ceux qui sont mort mériteraient de vivre encore_**.

''_Et inversement, seulement on y peut rien. On doit continuer à avancer._''

Et voila, une fois de plus Dumbledore a dit ce que tout le monde pense.

Oui, du temps il en faudra pour tout reconstruire, pour ce reconstruire mais maintenant nous pouvons vivre et nous devons vivre pour tous ceux qui sont mort.

Et moi Draco Malfoy, je vivrai, sans oublier ceux qui sont mort certes, mais je vivrai. Je vivrai pour elle, pour **_Rubia_**…Pour mon joyau…

Fin…


End file.
